


you've got everything to lose

by mandsfics



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsfics/pseuds/mandsfics
Summary: What if instead of possessing Nick, Caleb has another target in mind? Caleb goes after Luke and succeeds.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 48





	1. prologue

Pain. 

That was all Luke felt as he collapsed onto the studio floor. His vision flashed white as another jolt hit him, the familiar burning sensation searing its way through his chest. 

He had to go warn the others, he had to make sure they were okay he had to -

"Fighting it only makes it worse you know," a voice broke through his thoughts. Luke looked up from the ground, his vision blurring his surroundings. His gaze zeroed in on the tall man in front of him, clad in all black. 

Caleb. 

Luke had made the mistake in thinking they were safe from him once they got rid of the stamps the day they played the Orpheum. They were cautious, sure, but none of them thought they'd be seeing the man again. 

"Why are you doing this?" Luke grunted in pain, still clutching at his chest. "I told you Luke, I need you in my house band. Not to mention, the three of you are too powerful to be running around freely." Caleb said cooly. 

Luke slowly pushed himself off the ground. "You're nuts. We already told you we're not joining your stupid little club. And you're even more nuts if you think we have super powers or something. Get a grip man." he said, letting out a breathless laugh.

"That's where you're wrong." said Caleb as he took a step closer. "You got rid of my stamps the first time. You must know how."

"Obviously I don't know how we did it. If I did do you really think I wouldn't have gotten rid of this one by now?" Luke said, gesturing to the bright purple stamp on his wrist. He couldn't remember when he got the new stamp, or even how. But before he had realized Caleb showed up. It was too late.

"I suppose that may be true. But I can't risk being overthrown by a group of teenagers can I now?" Caleb inquired.

"Look, we don't care about any of that. We don't want your power, or anything! You can have it. We just wanna live normal ghost lives, and play music with Julie. That's all I promise." Luke pleaded. 

Realization made its way onto Caleb's features. "That's it." he said aloud. Caleb began to laugh hysterically, putting Luke on edge. "What, what's it?" he asked nervously.

"Julie." the man said sinisterly. The mention of Julie's name caused Luke to explode. "You stay away from her!" he shouted, shoving Caleb back with new found strength. 

His efforts did nothing. Caleb sent him stumbling back with another nasty jolt. Luke cried out in pain, collapsing onto the floor once again. 

"I don't think so." Caleb said, standing over the boy. "You see, I was going to simply destroy you, but now I have a better plan in mind. Julie, is the key to everything. All the power I want and need." 

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Luke growled. "You forget Luke, I'm already dead." 

Luke tried to push himself off the floor, only to be hit by another jolt. 

"Now, I can't just go barging in there and steal her power. No, no. I have to know what I'm dealing with, really get to know Ms. Molina. You see where I'm going here Luke?" said Caleb as he gripped the boys collar, lifting him off the ground. 

"I need someone on the inside to help me out." 

"I'll never help you." Luke barely managed to get out. He felt himself growing weaker by the second, and he was struggling to stay awake. 

"Oh, but you will." 

Caleb evaporated into a cloud of purple smoke, filling the air around Luke. It engulfed him, seeping into his skin and filling his lungs until he couldn't breath. 

Luke cried out in agony as he felt himself go rigid, every bone in his body in pain. His head felt like it was splitting in two. 

Then the pain stopped.

Luke let out a shaky breath, tears in his eyes. He swayed on his feet as everything became hazy and black dots began to cloud his vision. 

"What- what did you do to me?" he said aloud. 

Caleb's laugh echoed inside of Luke's head, sending chills down his spine.

Luke's eyelids grew heavy. Any strength he had was long gone. He fell to his knees, hitting the ground hard. 

"H-help" he whispered. 

The ground approached him fast as Luke pitched forward, and collapsed. He blinked slowly, gaze unfocused as he stared ahead.

"You should have accepted my offer the night you played the Orpheum," Caleb's voice filled his ears once again.

"Because now, my dear boy, you've got everything to lose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so excited for this book! I'll be updating asap. Thanks for reading!  
> \- mands


	2. what you don't know will hurt you

_One week ago_

It had been a month since they'd played the Orpheum, and Luke was on cloud nine. Julie and the Phantoms was blowing up. Gigs every weekend, thousands of followers on "Insta" or whatever Julie had called it, and tons of streams. After their close encounter with death, this was just what him and the boys needed. 

Luke finally felt like things were going his way for once. He'd written ten songs in the past week, often being caught by one of his bandmates as he scribbled furiously in his notebook. The songs were amazing. Especially the ones he wrote with Julie – and the ones about her. 

Now that they could physically touch, the two of them had gotten a lot closer. It didn't take long for Alex and Reggie to notice the way they constantly leaned into one another, or how they were always sneaking in little touches here and there during band practice. Which means Luke had to deal with the two of them teasing him 24/7. Luke and Julie hadn't put a label on it just yet, but it was obvious that they shared a special connection. Like Reggie said, they _ooze_ chemistry.

"Morning Luke," Julie's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Morning Jules," he replied, pulling her in for a hug. 

"Whatcha up to?" she asked, taking a seat on the sofa. "Nothin much, just thinking of some new lyrics. I have an idea for this song that I think you'd absolutely kill." 

Julie blushed, smiling sweetly up at Luke. "Can I take a peek?" "Nope. It's a surprise." Luke said teasingly as he closed his notebook. "C'mon Luke, lemme see." Julie giggled.

"Boundaries remember?" Luke said, mimicking Julie's voice. She used to say it all the time when they first met. But now, "boundaries" didn't really exist between the two of them. They'd tell each other everything. And the more and more Luke got to know Julie, the more he found himself falling for her. 

"You dork!" she yelled, tackling Luke on the sofa. He held the notebook out of reach as she tried to grab it, the two of them caught in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

"Oh God Reg run! The lovebirds are back at it again." Alex said as he and Reggie poofed back into the studio. Julie got off of Luke and made her way towards the other two ghosts. "Please Alex. You act like you're not head over heels for Willie." 

Alex's face dropped at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "What's wrong Lex?" Luke asked. "It's something that Willie said earlier. He said Caleb's been MIA for weeks." he replied.

"Weeks?" Luke stood up from the sofa. "Yeah. Everyone at the club is getting worried. He's never been gone for this long." Reggie added. 

"Maybe he's just taking a ghost vacation or something." Julie joined in, trying to lighten the mood. Luke turned to her, grabbing her hands. "You don't understand Jules. He's _always_ there. He's a control freak, he wouldn't just leave for no reason." 

There was a moment of silence throughout the studio before all four bandmates came to the same realization.

"Unless he's plotting something." Alex was the first to say it out loud. 

Luke was in denial. "No, okay? He thinks we're dead. He has to. If he didn't then he would've come after us already." "I don't know Luke, Caleb isn't-" Reggie began. "I don't wanna worry about this right now. It's stupid. We're fine alright?" said Luke, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself rather than his friends. "I'll be back in a bit." He poofed out before anyone could protest.

Naturally, Luke found himself at his parents house. He'd been visiting more often, especially after Julie gave them Unsaid Emily. They seemed to be happier, as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. And Luke was glad that they were finally starting to heal. 

What he didn't expect, however, was to find them in his room when he poofed into the house. His parents had left it untouched for the last 25 years – posters still up on the wall, guitars still on their stands, sheets of lyrics still scattered on his desk. 

This time was different though. The room was barren. The furniture was gone, and everything else he owned packed away into boxes labeled "keep" and "give away". His dad left the room briefly before returning with a guitar in his hands.

Luke's first guitar.

"What should we do with this one?" his dad said, gesturing to the instrument. Luke's mom barely looked at the object before replying "Get rid of it." 

"What?" Luke gasped, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. He thought she had changed, he thought she finally accepted his dream after all this time. Luke knew his mom always regretted buying him that guitar, but this was extreme. They couldn't save one piece of their dead son? Luke scoffed aloud.

"Are you sure, I mean this was his first guitar." Luke's dad said softly. "It can't be here anymore Mitch. Get rid of it."

Luke didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of their conversation.

He poofed back into the studio, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were turning white. Three heads snapped in his direction. "Luke, you alright buddy?" Reggie asked cautiously.

"Fine. Just need to blow off some steam. Let's practice." Luke said as grabbed his guitar. 

The band had been practicing for a little over three hours, and Julie, Alex, and Reggie were exhausted. "I think we should call it a day guys." Julie said, stifling a yawn. 

"Just one more time, I promise." Luke pleaded. "Luke, that's enough for today, we already sound good. We can practice tomorrow." Alex joined in. "Good isn't good enough Alex! We need to sound perfect. We got a gig this weekend!" exclaimed Luke.

"Luke, try and calm down a little." Julie tried, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "No!" he shrugged her hand off. "We're never gonna get anywhere if we suck. It's like you guys don't even care! Why am I the only one who cares!" Luke exploded. He didn't mean to lash out at them like that, but everything he had been holding in from earlier today had let loose.

Alex stood up from his drum set, taking an aggressive step towards Luke. "Stop being a dick man! We all care, and you know we do. Ever since the Orpheum we've been practicing non-stop, and we've all had to put up with you at every frickin' practice. So chill out! We're all tired Luke. You're obsessed, and it's not healthy. Find a hobby or something, because you're driving us all insane!" 

"It's not just some obsession Alex! Music is my _life._ There's nothing else for me. Without music, I'm no one!" Luke and Alex were inches apart, both seething with rage. "How could you not understand that!" Luke yelled. He took a step back. "You know what, who am I kidding." Luke laughed weakly. "You guys don't understand, my parents didn't understand-" Luke's voice broke as tears began to form in his eyes.

Alex's face softened, any anger he held towards Luke had dissipated. "Luke-" "It's fine. Don't worry about it." 

"Whatever's going on with you, you can tell us." Reggie said gently. Luke wiped at his eyes. "Nothings going on okay? Just drop it." 

"C'mon Luke, don't shut us out." Julie pleaded. "Drop it Jules, please." he said desperately before poofing out of the studio for the second time today.

Luke wound up outside the Orpheum. His gut told him to go back to the studio and apologize, but he was too ashamed of himself. He had snapped at Julie, something he promised himself he wouldn't do. And he'd screamed at Alex, for absolutely no reason. His bandmates didn't deserve this just because he was upset over a stupid guitar. He was a terrible bandmate, and an even worse friend. 

A tear slipped from Luke's eye and made its way down his cheek. He walked aimlessly down the boulevard, head down and hands shoved into his pockets. The tears flowed freely now, blurring Luke's vision. Why couldn't he just be better?

Once Caleb had learned that the three boys had somehow gotten rid of his stamps and _survived_ , he was furious. He wanted to know how. It would have taken an immense amount of power to get rid of one stamp, let alone three. Nevertheless, he would get their souls. They were already powerful, even if they were oblivious to it. He couldn't risk waiting any longer. 

Caleb had been plotting for some time now, visiting "old friends" and collecting more and more power. He could care less about the Hollywood Ghost Club, at least until he got the boys' souls. They were essential to his plan. He _needed_ them.

To say that Caleb was shocked to see the lead guitarist of the group walking toward him, looking hopelessly depressed, was an understatement. He looked vulnerable, completely unaware of his surroundings as he passed right through the people on the street. Poor, foolish boy.

On his little retreat, for lack of a better word, Caleb had learned all new types of magic. It only helped that he had taken more souls and had been drawing from their power for quite some time now. As for the band, if he could get to one of them, the rest would follow. And what better target than Luke. But, he couldn't give himself away, not yet. He couldn't simply send jolts the boys' way, they'd know exactly what was happening. 

Caleb smirked as he got an idea.

He slipped on his shades, rid of his top hat and cape, and walked straight towards Luke. In his current state, it wasn't likely the boy would acknowledge him, or even look at him. He was crying, Caleb thought to himself, to which he let out a chuckle. Perfect.

Caleb ran straight into the boy, shouldering him as hard as he could and successfully knocking him to the ground. Luke was unfazed, barely making a move to get up off the ground. 

"I am so so sorry," Caleb said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. The boy simply nodded, not bothering to look up at the man. "Here, let me help you up." Caleb grabbed the boy by the wrist.

And placed his stamp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is up! I had so much fun writing this and I would love some feedback. I hope you liked it!  
> \- mands


	3. the clock is ticking

Unbeknownst to Luke, Caleb had given him a "special" type of stamp, so to speak. He couldn't see it, but it was there.

The stamp had formed a link between the two, allowing Caleb to drain power and energy whenever he pleased.

So, when Luke returned to the studio completely exhausted, he blamed it on the fact that he'd been pretty upset earlier. He barely had enough energy to poof back and probably would've collapsed onto the patterned rug below if Alex hadn't caught him.

"Woah buddy, you okay?" he asked, clearly concerned. "Tired. Sorry about earlier Lex." Luke replied weakly, leaning on the taller boy for support.

"It's okay Luke, really. How about you just lie down?" Alex prompted as he led Luke over to the sofa. Luke fell back onto the cushions, and was out like a light.

Alex was worried. Not only did Luke practically pass out when he got back from wherever he went, but he was a lot paler than any ghost should be. What had happened earlier? Alex poofed into Julie's room, where her and Reggie had been watching a movie. 

"Luke's back. But he doesn't look too good." said Alex, voice tense. Julie shot up from where she was lying on her bed.

"What? What's wrong with him?" "I'm not sure. But he's taking a nap."

"A nap? when has Luke ever taken a nap? " Reggie said. "I have a bad feeling about this guys, what if something happened to him while he was gone? What if-" Alex cut himself off. "I'll be right back, I just have to check something." 

Alex poofed back into the studio, where Luke was still out cold. Gently, he lifted Luke's arm and ran a thumb over his wrist. Then he did the same for the other. "Thank God." he breathed out. No stamp. 

"Alex?" Reggie questioned, having poofed in after Alex. "I just had to check Reg. He was by himself today. _Twice._ Caleb could have easily gotten to him." "But, he's okay right?" "Yeah, he's fine. Whatever happened today must have just tired him out or something." 

Luke woke up the next feeling completely normal. The events of last night were fuzzy, but what he did know is that he needed to explain himself to his bandmates. He poofed into the living room to find them spread out on the couch.

"Luke!" Julie exclaimed. "Wait!" Luke cut her off before she could continue. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk last night. I know it's not an excuse for how I acted but um" He took a deep breath. "I went to visit my parents yesterday and they packed up my room. And my mom she uh- she made my dad get rid of my first guitar. I'm really sorry for snapping at you guys but I was just mad and then the whole Caleb thing had me on edge and I -" 

"Luke." It was Julie's turn to cut him off. "It's okay, we understand. No ones mad." "Okay, um good." Luke said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"So are you feeling better?" Reggie asked cheerfully. "What?" Luke was confused. 

"Last night, he meant." Alex joined in. Luke didn't respond, still puzzled by the question. "You don't remember?" asked Alex as he leaned forward. Luke was trying really hard to remember, but the last thing that came to mind was being outside the Orpheum. He figured he'd just taken a walk to cool off, and then had gone to bed. Did something else happen? 

"Remember what? I already told you the thing about my parents." Luke replied. He looked around the room to find each of his friends looking at him with concern. Alex stood up slowly. 

"Luke," he dragged Luke's name out. "You poofed into the studio last night and you pretty much passed out in my arms. You didn't look to good dude." Luke took a step back, letting out a laugh. 

"What? No way. I just went for a walk, and then I came back and went to bed." said Luke. "Are you sure you're okay?" Julie asked gently. "Yeah man, you were as white as a sheet last night." Reggie added.

Why couldn't he remember this? It was freaking Luke out. Was he really that out of it last night? He knew he had been crying, but it couldn't have been that bad right? Right? 

"Luke!" He was snapped out of his thoughts. "Hm?" "Did you hear what I said?" Julie asked. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I was probably just too tired last night." Luke assured her, even though he himself wasn't convinced.

"Why don't you just take your mind off of it for a while. How about we go rehearse?" Alex suggested. "Sounds good." said Luke.

It was not good.

Luke had felt fine this morning, but ever since he was made aware of what happened last night, whatever it was, he felt off. Something was eating at his chest, like when something's stuck on the tip of your tongue and you just can't get it out. It felt like Luke had an extreme case of writers block. And he _hated_ it.

He was falling behind during practice – missing his cues, forgetting chords. And it didn't go unnoticed by his bandmates either. They'd stopped several times to see if Luke was okay, or if they needed to stop practice. Luke insisted they keep going though. He was determined to shake it off, whatever "it" was.

Caleb had finally returned to the Hollywood Ghost Club, pleased that his plan was now coming together. He had Luke in his clutches without the guitarist even knowing it. Now all he had to do was wait for the right time to strike. 

"William." Caleb drew the attention of the long haired skater. "I hope you've been keeping the club up and running while I was gone." "Yes, of course." Willie answered nervously. 

"I'm sorry you know." Caleb faked sympathy. "About Alex, and the boys. I wish things didn't have to go down that way, but it was their choice to be erased from existence." 

Caleb saw surprise flash briefly in Willie's eyes. So, he knows they aren't dead. Caleb knew him and Alex were close, and quite honestly, he wasn't shocked that Willie was helping them behind his back. He'll pay for that soon enough, Caleb thought. But for now, it was better to use him to his advantage. 

"I'll be in my office. Keep up the good work William." said Caleb as he dismissed the boy.

Caleb returned to his office to find a note left on his desk.

T _he clock is ticking -_ _S_ it read.

That was not good. It meant that Caleb had to speed up his plan. If Luke had to suffer ahead of schedule, so be it. Caleb was not about to lose his power. He had a deal to uphold, and time is of the essence. 

Caleb closed his eyes, drawing power from the boy. Even better so, Luke had a lot of it. Caleb smirked as he felt himself grow stronger. It's only a matter of time.

They were in the middle of playing Finally Free when Luke felt a pull at his chest. This was different than the writers block feeling. He _felt_ it. It wasn't anything like the jolts though, it didn't hurt. It made him uncomfortable, but Luke continued to play. 

His and Julie's duet rolled around, and Luke felt it again. The pull. He felt tired, drained even. But he was just fine a moment ago. What was going on with him? He tried to ignore the numbness that was spreading throughout his body, making his brain feel fuzzy. 

In a matter of seconds, Luke felt all the strength he had leave his body.

He felt _weak._

Black spots danced around his vision as Julie and Reggie sang the last part of chorus. Luke swayed where he stood as the world around him spun. He couldn't focus. Something was wrong.

Julie finished out the song, and Luke passed out.

Julie knew that there weren't any drums at the end of Finally Free. So when she heard a thud, she whipped around only to see Luke, motionless on the floor.

"Luke? Luke!" she cried out, rushing to his side. Alex and Reggie were alarmed too as they crouched beside their friend. 

"C'mon Luke this isn't funny." she pleaded.

But Luke didn't stir.

Alex shook the boys shoulders, hoping to wake him up. No luck.

Luke was _pale._ A thin layer of sweat had already formed on his brow as he lied there, face slack and breathing shallow. 

"Luke, you gotta wake up," Alex tried. They were all worried. This was the second time he'd passed out in the past two days. And he didn't even remember the first time. Something was wrong. 

Luke didn't move a muscle. 

Caleb felt power coursing through his veins. His stamp was working.

He would take as much power as he could from Luke. Then, he'd offer them a deal. Because they'd do anything to save their precious Luke. They'd have no choice but to join his club, and Caleb would have won. 

He drew more power. 

Luke gasped awake, feeling the pull at his chest again. His eyes flew open, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Everything felt too heavy. 

"Luke!" a voice filled his ears. Who was that? Luke was out of it. He vaguely made out three faces leaning over him. Strong hands lifted him up, and he was leaned up against a chest. 

"Luke?" another voice came through. _Julie and Alex,_ Luke realized. He was struggling to breath, as if his lungs were too tired to. Tired. Every part of Luke was tired, beyond exhausted. 

"A- Alex." he wheezed out. "What's wrong Luke, what happened?" Alex said worryingly.

"The p-pull, it's too-" Luke trailed off as he began to lose consciousness once again. "The what?" someone asked aloud.

Luke's eyes began to droop. 

"No, no, no. You have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep!" Julie pleaded with him.

"Hey! Look at me, don't fall asleep!" Reggie said frantically.

"C-can't" was all Luke managed to get out. His eyes slipped closed. 

"Luke!"

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip luke
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> \- mands


	4. just a little bit longer

Julie watched as Luke's eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling limp against Alex's chest. She was beyond worried. Something was wrong with Luke, and none of them knew what it was.

"What did he mean 'the pull'?" Reggie asked again. "I don't know Reg, and we won't know until he wakes up." Alex answered. "Let's just keep an eye on him okay?" 

Alex and Reggie had moved Luke onto the couch, where he lay still. His face was a sickly complexion, even paler than before. Julie pushed a few locks of sweat soaked hair out of Luke's face, gently running her thumb over his cheek. "I'm worried guys." Julie admitted as her voice broke. 

Reggie rubbed her back as he offered whatever comfort he could. "He'll be alright Jules. It's Luke. He's the strongest person we know." "Yeah, yeah you're right." Julie replied, though she wasn't very convinced. 

As she looked back at Luke, Julie couldn't push away the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

The three of them had watched over Luke, anxiously waiting for him to wake up. 

A few hours later, he did. 

Luke's face scrunched with discomfort as he let out a grunt, grabbing the attention of everyone in the studio. 

"Luke?" Julie asked as she grabbed his hand, hoping the boy would finally wake up. 

Luke's eyes fluttered open. "What the hell?" he breathed out. Luke sat up with Julie's help, leaning into her side to keep himself upright. 

He was still tired, but nowhere near as drained as he had been hours before. The pull at his chest was gone, and he was finally able to think straight.

"Luke, what happened?" a concerned Alex asked. 

"I- I don't know. I just felt weird, and then I got really tired." Luke shrugged. 

"What about the pull or whatever you said? What was that?" Reggie inquired. Luke's eyes widened. "Beats me Reg. It was just a feeling I got. Like something was pulling at my chest... I don't know."

"Like- like a jolt?" Julie asked tentatively. 

"No, nothing like that Jules. Don't worry. Maybe it was just because I've been stressed."

"I hope so. You really scared us man." Alex said.

"I better get to bed, I have school tomorrow." Julie said reluctantly. "I'm glad you're okay Luke." Julie placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before heading to bed. "Night Jules."

Luke still hadn't made a move to get up off the couch. Though he didn't feel like he was going to pass out again, he felt light headed, as if he was floating.

Luke dropped his head into his hands, taking deep breaths in an attempt to ground himself. 

He felt his bandmates' eyes on him, watching his every move intently. The cushions sunk next to him, and a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Luke you alright?" Alex asked. 

That was probably the tenth time he's heard that today. It seemed like the only words that have been coming out of his friends' mouths recently were "Luke!" or "Are you okay?" 

Luke hated it. He hated worrying them, he hated not knowing what was going on with him, and he hated how he'd passed out. Twice. 

It made him feel vulnerable, a feeling that he dreaded more than anything else in the world. 

Despite the exhaustion he still felt, Luke forced himself to be his normal, energetic self. He pushed himself off the couch, ignoring how the world spun around him. 

"Yeah. I'm good!" he said a little too cheerfully for someone who had just passed out unexpectedly. Luke bounced on his feet a little, trying to convince Alex and Reggie that he was perfectly fine. 

They didn't look too convinced. "Sit down Luke, before you pass out again." Alex said dryly.

Luke's shoulders sagged in defeat before he sat back down with a huff.

"You guys don't have to be worried, you know that right? I was just tired that's all. I promise." 

"Are you sure? Because usually when people are tired they go take a nap, not faint with their guitar and scare their bandmates." Reggie said sarcastically. Judging by his tone, Luke could tell Reggie was upset. His normally optimistic self was no where to be found.

"Look, that's what I felt alright? Don't believe me then fine." 

"Okay." came Alex's simple reply.

The rest of the week had been hell for Luke.

He would feel "the pull" at random times, making him tired and sluggish. He wasn't playing as well as he normally would, or singing for that matter. 

Luke was trapped in a constant cycle of exhaustion. He felt dizzy all the time, and Luke spent his days wondering if or when he'd pass out. Luke pushed through it, though. He couldn't pass out, and he couldn't scare his friends like that again.

Julie, Alex, and Reggie had all noticed the change in Luke's behavior. He was less energetic, uncharacteristically quiet, and hadn't written in his song book in days.

Julie felt it on stage too. 

It seemed like his mind was always somewhere else, always lost in thought. In Luke's defense, it was really him focusing on staying awake.

But Julie didn't know that. None of them did. 

Luke didn't tell anyone. He thought he could just handle it on his own. He was probably just getting sick or something. After all, Julie had made them tangible, maybe the three of them were more alive than they thought.

Friday was when it all came crashing down. 

Luke had been sleeping peacefully when he felt the feeling in his chest. 

This time it was particularly strong. Luke curled up in a ball on the couch, trying his best to rid of the sensation. 

He took in a shaky breath as the pull continued. It was spreading throughout his body, making him light headed. 

When it reached his stomach, Luke felt something he hadn't felt in 25 years – nausea. 

He knew what was coming, and quickly poofed into the studio bathroom. He dropped to his knees, hunched over the toilet, as his stomach heaved. 

Of course, there was nothing in it because ghosts couldn't eat, making it ten times worse. Luke was dry heaving, tears forming in his eyes as his muscles cramped. 

Alex must have heard him, because a minute later he had poofed into the bathroom freaking out.

"Oh my God!" Alex crouched beside Luke as he rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

When Luke finally finished throwing up, he let himself drop to the floor. His breaths came in heavy and quick as he tried to recover.

Alex placed a hand to Luke's sweaty forehead. "Luke you're burning up. C'mon lets get you back to the couch." 

Luke didn't have the energy to respond, letting Alex sling his arm over his shoulder to help him stand.

He felt like crap, and the pull in his chest wasn't making it any better. 

Luke jinxed himself. 

He and Alex were halfway to the couch when Luke felt the pull again.

But this time it wasn't a pull.

It was a rip.

It felt like someone was ripping Luke's chest open. 

Luke stumbled, causing Alex to stop. 

"It's happening again. I- It's happening again. Alex-" Luke clutched at his chest, doubling over in pain.

Another rip.

Luke took in a sharp breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. Alex was saying something to him, but Luke couldn't make out the words. He was too focused on the pain.

Another rip.

Luke screamed. 

It was agonizing, causing Luke to drop to his knees. It was as if someone was trying to rip his heart out. 

Tears flowed freely down Luke's face, his breaths now coming out as choked sobs.

It was too much. He felt all the energy he had leaving his body in a rush, being stripped away from him.

He cried out in pain again, and Alex's voice broke through. 

"Luke! Look at me buddy, you're gonna be okay." Luke's wide eyes met Alex's panicked ones.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked urgently. 

"Everywhere" Luke choked out. He gripped Alex's shoulder as another wave of pain hit him.

"Make it stop, _please_ " Luke cried out. He repeated the phrase over and over again, unable to bear it.

Alex didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening, or even why it was happening. All he knew was that Luke was in pain. A lot of it.

"It's too much. Alex it hurts so much make it stop. I can't take it anymore I- " Luke sobbed.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here Luke." was all Alex could get out. It didn't reach Luke's ears.

Luke let out a whimper as everything around him spun. 

Familiar black dots appeared in his vision, and this time, Luke embraced them. 

Alex caught Luke as suddenly went limp. He passed out from the pain, Alex thought. He was beyond worried. He was terrified. 

There were tears in his own eyes now. He couldn't stand to see Luke in so much pain. It was horrible.

There was definitely something wrong with his best friend. Even worse, he had no clue as to what it could be. 

Luke didn't have a stamp, Alex had checked the other day. So what could it possibly be? 

Alex decided that he'd find Willie tomorrow, and hopefully get some answers.

As for now, he moved Luke onto the couch, and kept vigil over his unconscious friend.

Caleb felt amazing. He felt _powerful._

He'd been draining Luke all week, little by little. But today, he gave in to his temptations.

He drew an enormous amount of power, basking in the feeling of it coursing through his veins. The feeling brought a memory to mind.

_Flashback_

_Caleb had just died. He knew he shouldn't have tried that trick. He'd drowned in a tank during one of his shows. A stupid tank._

_And the audience had laughed at him._

_When Caleb couldn't escape the tank that had slowly been filling with water, he desperately banged on the glass, calling for help._

_They thought it was a joke. They thought he was a joke. _

_And that infuriated Caleb. He had died humiliatingly, the sounds of the audience's laughter filling his ears as the water filled his lungs._

_When he came back as a ghost, he wanted revenge._

_It wasn't a surprise when Satan himself had showed up._

_"You, Mr. Covington, have a lot of potential. That rage, that fire that burns in your heart. It could be very useful to me. I've got an offer that you can't refuse." he had said._

_"I'll make you powerful. You can prove yourself to them, show them that you aren't some act to be laughed at. So long as you bring me souls."_

_And just like that, Caleb made a deal with the devil._

That's how the Hollywood Ghost Club came to be. It was to lure lifers in, allowing Caleb to steal their souls and give power to Satan. They were business partners, to say the least.

When Willie had told him about Alex, Reggie, and Luke, Caleb was furious. He wanted their power. Because no ghost was to be as powerful as Caleb Covington.

After he had failed, Satan became aware of the threat they posed. So he'd given Caleb an ultimatum. 

Get their souls, or lose everything.

Now, Caleb had everything to lose.

But it didn't matter. His plan would work.

Luke didn't have much left to give, especially not after tonight. 

Caleb smirked. He'd be able to carry out his plan soon.

Just a little bit longer, he thought.

Just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update, school was crazy this week. let me know how you liked this chapter!
> 
> \- mands


End file.
